


mother, father, brother, lover

by vladimirnabokovs



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladimirnabokovs/pseuds/vladimirnabokovs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rebekah looks back on her relationship with kol</p>
            </blockquote>





	mother, father, brother, lover

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just. i really cannot believe that kol's dead?????? so i dealt with it by writing a semi-smutty emotionally damaging one shot looking into their relationship over the years. (ps all this happened, it's straight up fact you cannot take that from me)

 

it wasn't fair.

when rebekah killed, vampire, human, witch, werewolf, it rarely mattered the species, she killed for revenge. sometimes she killed for food, and sometimes she killed for fun. she liked watching the lights leave people's eyes, their skin grow icy cold, and hear their last few pleading, gasping breathes of nothing.

she liked knowing that this was where their story ended, where their lives stopped. she knew that when they died, they would no longer be a part of the memories of their friends and families; they would no longer make any sort of mark on the world besides a gravestone with a semi-personalized heading.

she had never pictured that image for her brother.

kol was untouchable.

he'd always been that way. since the time she was five and kol had fallen and scraped his leg open until it bled all over his clothes and while rebekah screamed for help and the tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks, kol had merely shrugged, put his arm around her shoulder and buried his face in her neck.

"don't worry, bekah. it doesn't hurt. don't cry for me."

it wasn't possible, or even conceivable for the light's to leave kol's eyes.

 

+

_14th century Rome_

_"kol, kol, KOL, stop it!" rebekah shrieked between gasps and giggles, "we have to get ready for nik's party, we're going to be late!"_

_kol's infectious laugh rumbled up the inside of rebekah's thighs._

_"so what. it'll only infuriate nik more, and everybody_ loves _to see that happen." he laughed again, kissing his way up the inside of her legs. "besides, i wasn't aware i was finished here quite yet."_

_"i have to curl my hair." rebekah mumbled._

_"your hair looks lovely as always, darling. you'll be the belle of the ball." his fingers were inching their way up her thighs, gripping into the skin, while his mouth worked over her._

_"what if my dress isn't--oh!"_

_kol laughed against her and she moaned louder. "what was that sweetheart? did you want me to stop?"_

_"no, n--no, don't stop."_

_he began licking into her in earnest now, swirling his tongue, and pushing it deeper when she let out breathy gasps._

_"can you come for me darling, you wouldn't want to make us late."_

_"kol--you--absolute--arse." she punctuated each word with a bite to the inside of her arm, raised above her head._

_he grabbed her hips roughly, pushing them into the soft plush mattress, as he pushed his fingers into her. when she came undone, her back arched off the bed and she let out a breathless plea of his name._

_as rebekah slowly came back to, he was leaning above her, shirtless, biceps bulging on either side of her head, grinning wickedly. his eyes were so beautifully sincere and twinkly she closed her own to get away from them._

_"you look ...beautiful." rebekah lifted her hand to run her fingers lightly over the edges of his cheekbones._

_"shouldn't i be saying that to you?" he leaned into the touch, nuzzling against her fingers. "i should, by the way, you look stunning."_

_"look at me." rebekah said. his eyes met hers immediately. "i love you, kol mikaelson."_

_"what one orgasm and you're suddenly a complete sap?" the words were teasing, but his eyes never left hers._

_rebekah scoffed and made to roll out from under him._

_"no, no, no, stop. bekah. bekah!"_

_she growled and grabbed her house robe from its place on her dressing table. "you can't even be serious enough for one bloody second, can you? we've been together for_ years, _centuries, even. why can't you just look me in the eye for once and tell me what i mean to you?"_

_kol scrambled up from the bed. "bekah, stop being ridiculous."_

_"ridiculous? ridiculous. i see, so whatever we are to each other is ridiculous is it? meaningless? completely unworthy to talk about?" she sat down at her bureau, and ran her fingers through her sex-mused hair._

_"rebekah." he was behind her now, his hands ghosting over the bare skin of her neck. "please turn around."_

_"why should i."_

_"rebekah."_

_she turned. his eyes were practically glowing._

_"i don't tell you how much i love you because i thought you knew. you're my favourite, you always have been. and i love you. i love you so much that i don't even care that we're going to be even later and nik is probably going to castrate me, i'll take you back to bed until you're screaming the walls of this castle down to show you how much i'm completely stupidly in love with you."_

 

+

 

she was in his bedroom now. it was relatively empty, because kol never liked to settle down. even in this big bad mansion where niklaus has promised them all eternal life and family forever and always.

forever and always was pretty fucking broken now. out of seven, there was only three left.

it was easier for rebekah to think of them in numbers, instead of bodies and lives who effected her own. mother, father, brother, brother. those words hurt more.

mother, father, brother, lover.

those words sliced through her insides until she felt like she was bleeding dry all over nik's hardwood floors.

 

+

_12th century Mystic Falls_

_"why would you bring us back here? we're probably going to get in trouble."_

_"i wanted to go swimming." kol marched ahead, with rebekah's hand held loosely in his._

_"we were just in greece, kol. there are literally five thousand beaches. why did you have to drag me over the atlantic ocean, back to mystic falls of all places?"_

_kol turned abruptly, and gripped her by the shoulders. his eyes bore into hers, smiling wickedly. "darling, please just be quiet. i have a surprise for you."_

_it was a little past midnight, and the night was balmy, warm and hazy and if they weren't vampires, who were rarely affected by the weather, it would have been almost unbearably hot._

_kol was walking them through the forest, moon high and beautiful in the sky, giving the surrounding area an ethereal glow. he stopped when they reach a large river, where the water was trickling at a slow pace._

_he turned to face her, hands reaching up to cup her cheeks. kol kissed her lips, her temples, her cheeks softly. "do you remember?"_

_"i--of course. kol i can't believe--"_

_"sh, sh. come on. let's go for a swim."_

_kol went first, stripping himself bare until his pale skin was glistening in the moonlight, then diving into the water._

_rebekah followed soon after, pulling off her worn white dress and silky undergarments, until she was naked and beautiful and belonging completely to kol and the night sky._

_"jump, i dare you."_

_rebekah scoffed. "i'm not going to jump! who knows what's living in there!"_

_kol ducked underwater, swimming until he was a few feet from her. "i knew you wouldn't do it. you're too scared, rebekah mikaelson."_

_"shut up."_

_he reached his arms out of the water to pull teasingly at her ankles._

_she kicked him away. "fine. i'll jump. move."_

_and she plunged from her perch on the rocks, gracefully into the cool river water as kol watched in amazement._

_when she popped her head up, his arms circled her waist, turning her body around to face his. rebekah wrapped her long legs around his waist and pressed her lips softly against his._

_"remember when we accidentally sliced open elijah's favourite cloak when we were playing with father's weapons and we came and hid here?"_

_"yes."_

_"remember when you were playing with the blacksmith's son nathaniel, and you cut your hand open and you let me take you here to clean your cut?"_

_"yes."_

_"remember when you kissed me here, on those rocks, for the very first time?"_

_"yes. and do you remember when i pulled back, you slapped me across the face? and then chased after me when i ran only to kiss me back even harder?"_

_rebekah blushed, and buried her face in kol's neck. "yes."_

+

 

curled up in the blankets that covered his bed, rebekah pulled her knees to her chest and willed herself not to cry.

kol was gone.

it wasn't like it didn't register in her mind. she knew. she understood that his body was probably ash and his warm skin would never rub against hers anymore.

she wasn't in denial.

but shrouded by his blankets, and comforted by his scent that lingered on the pillows, she felt him.

she felt like he was still with her.

 

+

_18th century Brazil_

_"tell me everything you've never done that you've always wanted to do."_

_rebekah snorted. the liquor was already loosening her up, bringing down her walls. not that it mattered, kol saw her bare at every point. alcohol only made her deepest secrets most obvious to him.  "we've been alive for 800 years. i can't think of anything i haven't done."_

_"space."_

_rebekah raised her head from kol's lap to stare. "_ what? _space? you cannot be serious."_

_kol laughed. his fingers were carding through her hair now, a soothing motion she was used to only with him. "of course i'm serious. why wouldn't i be?"_

_"how on earth do you think we're going to get to fucking space, you imbecile." she stretched up, until her legs were on either side of his waist. she was only in her underclothes, lace corset and thigh high's. kol smirked._

_"now, now, dear sister. don't be so harsh. it was merely a suggestion."_

_rebekah pinned his arms down. "was not. i'd bet my entire bottle of whiskey you're currently dreaming up ways send yourself into the great galaxy of stars and planets."_

_kol struggled meekly against her weight. "well, we are immortal. i have forever to figure it out after all." he flipped them over, so he was on top. she pulled at the strings of his undershirt and sat up to nip at the skin of his adam's apple._

_"hm, that we do. now stop talking about space, and fuck me please."_

_kol let out a roaring laugh. "anything for you, bekah."_

_when they were done, they lay sated and sweaty, limbs tangled together like branches on a rose bush._

_"kol?"_

_"yes, darling?"_

_"don't go to space."_

_he chuckled. "why not."_

_"i'd miss you too much."_

_"i'd take you with me. i'd never leave you."_

_"promise?"_

_he grabbed her hands and kissed her knuckles. "i promise."_

+

 

as the silence of the night settled over her body, rebekah let herself cry.

she cried for the loss of her brother, firstly. the boy who was always on her side, who teased her mercilessly, who pulled her hair and scoffed at her use of makeup and new corsets, who pulled her into his insane ideas that always ended up with them both in tons of trouble.

she cried for the loss of her friend. the one who listened to her whine and complain about not being treated equally, like all the men were treated, but instead talked down to and belittled when she knew she was stronger than all the men in the world except four. the one who took her shopping (even though he complained), the one who took her on great ships and voyages, to new lands and new people, the one who wanted her to see the world.

and finally, she cried deep, head-throbbing tears for the loss of her lover, her soulmate. the sweet lovely soul who cuddled her body against his when the nights were cold and she got goosebumps. the person who littered her with soft kisses and ran his warm hands all over her when she had an awful day. the person who wanted her to smile, who liked to tell jokes to a room full of people and only truly watch for her reaction. the boy who loved her, forever and always, no matter what happened.

but he was gone. and she had to learn how to deal.

even if she'd rather be in his place.


End file.
